


Sunbathing

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sunbathing, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: A question and a kiss, again and again.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach86 (serenbach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Well, you know, I had an idea for this, and then last night’s CR happened, and, ah… well. My mind has been invaded by Fjorester.

“So you’re telling me you’ve _never_ done this, not in all the years you lived on the Coast?”

Jester made that sharp, indignant little noise in her throat that he’d come to associate with her defending herself as she said, “We–well, I mean, like, on the balcony sometimes because that’s _technically_ sunbathing–”

“That doesn’t count.” Fjord shook his head, smiling, lowering himself back down onto the sand, but he stayed on his side so he could look over at her as her playful scowl took on the edge of a pout before melting into a laugh. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

She pushed up onto her arm as she looked into his eyes with faux-seriousness and replied, “Are you going to ask me that every time, Fjord?”

“I might,” he said, knowing that the answer was yes, at least when it came to kissing her lips (as opposed to her forehead or cheek, things that tended just to _happen_ in the Mighty Nein sometimes, meaningful but not…not like this). Jester laughed again, but she nodded, and he kissed her as the tide ran over their toes.


End file.
